The present invention relates generally to thermal analysis systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention pertains to use of such systems and methods in a controlled environment (e.g., use of thermal analysis in the detection of physiological response characteristics representative of one or more altered human states such as anxiety, alertness, fear, depression, etc., or use of thermal analysis to detect deception, such as like a polygraph).
In many situations, detection of one or more characteristics or behaviours of an individual is very important. For example, in various high-end security applications, e.g., at an embassy building where there is a need to know who certain individuals are within a particular setting and/or what individuals are about to do within a particular setting, detection of one or more characteristics of an individual is required. Further, for example, such detection systems and methods may not only be required in high-end security situations, but may also be needed in other settings such as various government buildings, schools, airports, and border control points. As such, systems for detection of, for example, deception or anxiety associated with individuals need to be developed and implemented.
Generally, certain recent biometric technologies (e.g., such as face recognition systems that may be able to match prestored data regarding a particular individual to real time collected data of an individual) have been developed which may be used in situations such as those described above. However, such systems have problems when employed in a realistic setting. For example, many face recognition systems are only applicable to repeat offenders with archived facial pictures. As such, these systems cannot address the case of a person in a security setting who has a clear record, or no record, that appears for the first time in a critical facility or any other civilian facility (e.g., an airport), and who may be, for example, attempting to do either harm or smuggle harmful materials. For example, a foreign national may not be captured when trying to smuggle explosives into the country as the foreign national may not have a record. However, an immigration officer with an experienced eye can detect an anxious state of such an individual who has no record and initiate an examination of the individual and the individual's belongings. Generally, deception when answering questions, alertness, anxiety, and even fear, accompany such people who are involved in terrorist or harmful activities at the time of their action. Manners to detect such characteristics and/or individuals with such characteristics are needed.
Traditional human identification systems used in circumstances such as those described above generally seek to detect an answer to the question, “Who are you?” Thereafter, upon determining who the person is, the potential of such an individual's risk is then based on the identification of the person. However, as described above, the identification of such persons may not be possible or may at least be problematic, e.g., the problematic identification of a person with no record. As such, when persons cannot be effectively identified, the risk posed by such an individual cannot be determined.
The use of interrogation of an individual by certain personnel, e.g., security agents, to detect potentially dangerous individuals has been conventionally used. However, it is unrealistic to expect ticket or security agents, for example, in a border or airport setting, to perform subject questioning of the same quality as a professional psychologist in order to detect, for example, deception on the part of an individual, or, for example, to detect anxiety in an individual. Likewise, it would be extremely costly to employ highly skilled psychologists at a massive scale to perform such duties. Even if such personnel could be hired, there would be an inescapable variability to such questioning and almost impossible to establish a baseline for who may pose a danger in such settings, e.g., based on anxiety or deception.
Polygraph testing is one standard security procedure used by various entities, e.g., governmental bodies, the military, etc., to detect deception in an individual. The objective of polygraph testing is to ascertain if the subject under investigation truthfully or deceitfully answers the questions presented thereto. Specially trained psychologists structure the questions to maximize elicitation.
Generally, during the testing, three physiological parameters are closely monitored. Such physiological parameters include blood flow rate, breathing rate, and perspiration rate. Typically, such physiological parameters are recorded using invasive methods and produce scalar values over time, e.g., signals. Then, a scoring system is used to quantify the subject's response and classify the subject's response as deceitful or truthful, i.e., deceptive or non-deceptive.
However, the success rate for conventional polygraph testing varies depending on the circumstances and persons being questioned. In some circumstances, the success rate may be very high, while in others, the success rate may be much lower.
There is generally a need for improved detection systems such as those that may become necessary to detect deception of an individual or anxiety of an individual at airports, borders, government buildings, etc.